


Summer Soak

by Cheerie



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Car Wash - Freeform, Crossover, Lost a Bet, M/M, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 08:06:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3642861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheerie/pseuds/Cheerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve goes looking for Khan and gets a good view.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Soak

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, they all belong to their respective creators.

Summer Soak

Trust Pepper to know exactly who Steve is looking for and telling him where to go. It was no small secret that Steve had a thing for their newest Avenger, Khan Noonien Singh, or as the team knows him, Snow. Although, Steve wasn’t sure if Khan knew or had an idea of Steve’s crush on him, the man was difficult to read sometimes. Steve just knew that he really liked him and wanted to be friends, possibly more but ultimately, he’d like to have Khan’s friendship and trust.

Steve joined Tony outside, watching Khan wash some cars, two cold drinks in his hands and gives one to Tony. Distracted by the sight of Khan in a wet white t-shirt and swim trunks, Steve said,  
“Pepper told me to give you this.”  
“Oh, hey, thanks Cap.”  


There were four clean and dried cars, off to the side and eight other cars waiting to be cleaned, as Khan went from one car to another with his bucket of car wash supplies.  
“What’s going on?” Steve asked.  
“Snow lost a bet. Price was to wash some of my cars if he lost. Voila!” Tony pointed out with his cup. Steve spotted a black SUV amongst the yet to be washed cars.  
“Isn’t that Fury's car?”  
“Our beloved Shield director couldn't help himself. He wanted in and who am I to say no?”  
Khan was spraying the down the car, giving it a rinse before filling up his bucket with water and soap. 

They continued watching, well, Tony was smugly watching Khan pay for his bet, the conceited bastard, while Steve was somewhere else. 

Steve was watching Khan very, very closely, noticing how his fringe got in his eyes and how a long, slim hand would smooth it way but it would fall back in front of his ice blue eyes. He noticed how every move from Khan seemed calculated, from his arm motions lathering the car’s hood to his powerful legs. Steve shook his head to get rid of those thoughts, _keep it together Rogers_.

“Poor guy, that’s a lot of cars to clean.” Steve said.  
“Sure is,” Then Tony yelled out, “Hey Snow! You missed a spot!”  
Khan glared at Tony and took off his shirt to throw it at him, -SMACK!-, the shirt hit Tony right in the face.

Steve chuckled until he realized Khan wasn’t wearing his shirt and got a good look. What a sight. Firm muscles under creamy skin dotted with a few birthmarks but overall, flawless. Soapy water ran in small rivulets down Khan’s chest and stomach as he washed the car and walked to the other side. That’s when Steve saw it. The neat trail of dark hair at Khan’s navel going down, down and down to the base of Khan’s cock, completely uncovered by the soaked swim trunks. Steve was breathless and possibly in shock at the sight.

Tony notices Steve’s gone quiet and see’s why, Khan is shirtless, wet and looks sexy with very low-riding swim trunks giving everyone a peek at his dick. Steve, coming back to himself, violently squeezes his cup, his cold drink nearly explodes all over himself.  
Tony smirks and hands him Khan’s shirt,  
“Napkin or souvenir?”  
Steve walked away.  


**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: Steve/Khan is my ultimate rare pair crossover ship, so here's me trying to test how they would work out in a fic, although their interaction null but I'm building a relationship between them.


End file.
